1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand and wrist support devices for receipt of nail care services and for performance of manual tasks. More specifically the present invention relates to an ergonomically designed hand elevation apparatus for elevating and supporting the hand, wrist and fingers of a person while nail care or medical service is given or received, or while the person operates a computer keyboard or mouse, or does work using repetitive hand, wrist or finger motions. The apparatus includes a spool-shaped frame structure in the form of two spaced apart disk end portions interconnected by an axial wrist support shaft, and further includes a frame support surface. It is preferred that an O-ring fit into a circumferential groove around each disk end portion to provide traction between the apparatus and the frame support surface and to protect the surface from abrasion damage. A flexible, planar cushion removably wraps around the wrist support shaft and is secured in place with fastening means. The cushion can be replaced periodically and the frame cleaned for proper sanitation. An elongate version of the frame structure is provided so that keyboards and mouse pads fit between the disk end portions and underneath the wrist support shaft and cushion, for rolling access to all areas of the keyboard or mouse pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have in recent years been a variety of devices for supporting the hand and wrist of a person while a manicure is performed. The known prior art wrist support devices all include a platform which rests flat against a horizontal support surface such as a table top and which remains stationary. Most of these prior devices have complex wrist, hand or finger support structures which extend upwardly from the platform. All are relatively costly and cumbersome, and the platform itself can obstruct air vents typically built into nail service tables or work stations.
Becker, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,331, issued on Apr. 10, 1990, discloses such a structure which includes a cylindrical wrist support cross-member mounted on spaced apart posts extending upwardly from a platform. A notched finger supporting rack is mounted on a bracket connected to the platform adjacent to the cross-member. This appears to be the apparatus marketed by EASELTECH.TM. in its brochure.
Sexton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,795, issued on Feb. 9, 1993, teaches a manicure stand having arched arm and hand support panels each mounted on angled posts affixed to a platform. One of the posts telescopes to any of several selectable lengths.
Jimenez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,103, issued on Dec. 8, 1992, reveals a handstand for nail work. Jimenez includes a ribbon of material molded into a configuration having an angled arm support plate extending upwardly from a platform. A padded elbow support region is provided on the platform.
Kitrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,263, issued on Jun. 1, 1982, teaches a manicure easel. Kitrell includes a platform from which adjustable finger and wrist support channels extend on pivotable rods. A finger support channel elevation lever mechanism is provided, part of which is contained within the platform.
Vu, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,036, issued on Nov. 28, 1995, discloses a wrist/hand support for keyboards. Vu includes a platform having wrist support elements mounted on pads which are movable over part of the platform upper surface.
NAILSMART.TM. is marketing a hand rest which appears to comprise a disk shaped hand support platform. See NAILS.TM. magazine, May 1999, advertising page immediately before page 132.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus including a frame structure support surface and a hand and wrist supporting frame structure which moves with the hand and wrist over the support surface, for ready placement at a comfortable location relative to the user for wrist and hand support during administration of nail service, during use of a computer or typewriter keyboard or mouse, or during repetitive work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the frame structure rolls over the support surface to the desired location, and simultaneously rolls along the lower surface of the wrist and palm of the user hand for ready positioning of the frame structure underneath the wrist and hand to angle and position the hand as desired, and which relaxes and stabilizes the user hand, wrist or fingers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple in design, compact and light weight for convenient transport and storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which does not include a platform or other structure that significantly obstructs air flow through a vent in the support surface.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the frame structure places the recipient wrist and hand at an elevation which is close enough to the support surface that a service provider can administer nail service, or medical service where the hand is stabilized such as in instances in which hand tremors are present, while resting his or her elbow on the support surface or resting his or her wrist on an edge of the support surface, such that the service provider can work with comfort and minimal fatigue, and at an elevation close enough to the support surface that the hand can readily access and operate a computer or typewriter keyboard or mouse.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the frame structure has a circumferential wrist support cushion which is removable and replaceable for proper sanitation and comfort.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate and durable.